The Power of Fans
by FandomsUponFandomsUnleashed
Summary: Never doubt the power of Hetalia fans. Pairings: Gerita, USUK, PruCan, Giripan, RoChu (maybe), SuFin, Switzerland x Austria (maybe), Poland x Lithuania (maybe), and France remains alone forever.


**Hey! It's um…me Logos. A.k.a Fandoms! How I got here is in a "Fanfiction" on my profile so take a look at that. Anyway, yes I am in this story, but only for this chapter. I will however be narrating and you may get a few tidbits from me throughout. By the way, I don't own Hetalia. So without further ado…**

They had all known the risks but they had just scoffed. They laughed and said it wasn't possible. They saw only the revenue and signed on the dotted line. They were warned, but no one thought that what would happen could even be real. They've been being filmed. Every part of their history has been filmed using the mind bending powers they refused to believe in. They forget most times but sometimes, they remember. This is not one of those times. This time, they are reminded of exactly what they had signed up for when they had agreed to be on Hetalia…

It was just a simple thing. The most recent World Meeting at none other than America's house (A/N Because that seems to be where all my stories start…I'm too 'Murican!) had gone over…like usual. It ended with Italy whining for pasta and his stomach making noises like a rather aggressive dog. Germany was attempting (and failing) to hide his annoyance. Japan said nothing. America was restraining a very ticked Englishman who was shouting a rainbow (and maybe some flying mint bunnies) of curses at France. France was trying to "be fabulous (a.k.a. Get the heck out of there to avoid a scone crammed down his throat)". China was trying to escape a very intent Russia who was trying to escape Belarus. Canada was finally able to breathe deeply after being sat on for four hours by an unknowing Russia. Prussia was contemplating tackling Canada. Austria was going home with his nose held high. Hungary was disappointed due to that lack of 'things' that occurred. Switzerland was in a slight hurry to get back to Lichtenstein whom he had to leave for this meeting. Sweden and Finland were slowly working their way out. Poland was talking Lithuania's ears off.

Geez, that was a mouthful. Now that that's out of the way we can get back to the story.

Germany reached the door first and hauled open the hulking wooden masses. However, as soon as he stepped outside wind with the force of a class 3 tornado blew him back inside. He landed on his back. Not want to seem a fool, he promptly stood up straight and stoic as if nothing had happened. Italy ran over and attached himself to Germany's arm, shaking. Germany couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for the smaller nation. More countries began to panic and try to break their way through. All of them were blown back inside. Many started to either curse angrily (*cough England and cough Switzerland cough cough cough*) or break down panicking.

Okay, this is my debute.

Suddenly, I appeared outside the door. I looked like a normal teenager dressed in jeans and a loose sweatshirt and Converses. I swear, I will never forget the shock silence from when I walked through that door. They all blinked, not believing their own eyes.

"Hello!" I chirped. "I am Logos. Yes I am a nation and yes I did just walk through that door with no problem. I am also the official representative of your fandom." They continued staring. "Anyway, I'm sure you're all aware of the document you signed saying that you'd be on Hetalia?" They nodded slowly. "Well, just to refresh your memories I will explain things to you." A few countries groaned in annoyance. My eyes flashed with red and I gained a dark and angry crimson aura. That shut them up. Russia smiled. I smiled back. "Now, all of you have fans in all your countries. There is an especially high concentration of fans in America and Japan. Your contract stated that if there were enough fans who loved the show enough, they may or may not be able to gain the power to manipulate elements in your level of the universe. I.e. they can change thing around you that only most of the nations will be affected by. That reminds me, Hungary you are leaving with me. I have something to show you. You may bring your skillet if it makes you feel any better. This doesn't affect you." Hungary confidently strided towards me, skillet in hand. "Anyway, the fandom wants you here and now for a reason, so until that reason is fulfilled you will remain here." I said, keeping my original positive energy (I'm so proud of me!).

Germany (one of the only countries with any sense around here in my opinion) stepped forward with a clenched fist and grit teeth.

"So you're saying we are trapped here…because a bunch of whiny people want us to do something? And they have been given limitless power to bend our world as they please." He growled.

"Not limitless." I countered happily. "They have no effect indoors, nor can they injure you. So whatever happens, no one is hurt and they don't have power everywhere on everybody. So now, I shall leave you to your own devices. Food and water can be delivered so, bye!"

With that parting note, I disappeared with Hungary to watch the ensuing fun.

_####Some secret facility somewhere####_

Hungary and I teleported to a white room where the only objects were a desk, two chairs, and multiple screens showing different areas and rooms in America's house. Hungary's eyes widened. This was her dream come true.

"This," I explained "is the viewroom. This is where all the hidden cameras we set up in America's house record to."

"Wait," Hungary said, confused. "We?"

I just smiled. "Fan doesn't mean not sneaky or subtle. We worked or way in as salespeople, inspectors, in fact a few of the younger fans posed as Scouts. Or they were actually Scouts and just agreed to go. Shall we?" I offered, gesturing toward the screens. Hungary squealed and sprinted to a chair. I strode (or rather, stepped with my short legs) over and sat down myself.

"Oh, by the way. These cameras are recording 24/7 and whatever they pick up is at your disposal." I smirked. Hungary smirked with me. This was gonna be great.

**Did you like it? Should I continue? Reviews are my food. :-)**


End file.
